


Trust

by Angelscythe



Series: Conniel Week [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cinnamon ship, Conniel Week, I Blame Tumblr, I love those two, Let Daniel alone, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: That night of the roof, all it was needed, it was trust...





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: All the characters belongs to Quantic Dream and there creator. Thanks to them to push that awesome game in my life. Conniel’s week concept is from the-immortal-chair (https://conniel-challenges.tumblr.com/post/177272044282/conniel-week-the-first-conniel-week-i-am) so thanks to them for that awesome opportunity.  
> Let’s love CONNIEL!  
> PS: English is not my native language and I’ve dyslexia. I hope you’ll love it! Enjoy!

TRUST

On the edge of the building, Daniel was afraid. Scared to death. He didn’t want to let Emma go from this 70th story but what he could do except this?  
He knew there were snipers around. He knew if he let the little girl go, he’ll die. He didn’t want to die. He didn’t want to…  
And here, there was this other Android… Connor? That Connor said he can trust it? Really?  
Why? How?  
It was a trick. He knew it.  
“Let the hostage go. I promise you, you won’t be hurt.”  
“I want everyone to leave…” Daniel muttered, scared to death. “And… I wanna a car!” He looked toward the kid, as frightened as him. “I’ll her go when I’m outside the city.”  
“It’s not possible, Daniel,” the other Android said, as he walked toward him. “But if you let her go, I promise you everything will be alright.”  
The PL600 look at him. There was something in its voice. He wanted to believe, to trust it.  
“I don’t wanna die,” he said, looking slightly toward the sniper.  
“Don’t worry. Here, we’re just talking. Nothing will happen to you.”  
Daniel bit his lower lips and looked toward Emma again. He didn’t want to hurt her. He didn’t want to… He wanted her alive but had he other choice?  
“You have my word, Daniel. Nothing will happen to you…”  
What could the PL600 could do? Nothing. Nothing else…  
He closed his eyes then nodded.  
“Okay. I trust you…”  
He wasn’t sure. But he wanted to trust him. Trust his voice.  
He put Emma down. He even looked her as she was running to fall in the shattering glasses. He was afraid she could be hurt but…  
Daniel frozen when he saw something in Connor’s face. It looked toward the roof.  
The snipers were shooting.  
It lied.  
IT LIED TO HIM!  
The anger was strong in him. Of course it lied to him. Of course… Why it would be otherwise ?  
Why?  
He’ll die. What could he do now?  
“Connor, you…”  
Suddenly, he felt something on his wrist. He was sent on the floor and heavy body felt on him too. He heard a new shoot and saw blue. Blue everywhere. Blue streaming from the body on him.  
Connor’s body?  
Connor’s body was over him? Protecting him? He could hear Emma shout near to him. He was alive.  
He had right to trust him…


End file.
